This invention relates to a device for detecting and warning the use limit of a pad in a disc brake and, more specifically to a pad wear warning device simple in construction and effective in practical use in which it is unnecessary to replace a warning unit together with the pad.
It is often desirable that the operator of a vehicle be warned of excessive brake pad wear before it reaches the point at which damage or failure of the braking system occurs. Thus, a variety of warning devices have been proposed.
In most of the conventional devices, the warning device is destroyed after it serves its purpose and must be replaced. This results in added work and expense in replacing brake pads. Even if the unit is not destroyed, it is usually provided separate from the brake pads and must be removed in order to replace the pads and replaced thereafter, thus resulting in added labor.